Extrait Du Journal De Mello
by NanaNara
Summary: Comme le titre l'indique, extrait du journal de Mello du 25 Décembre. *Matt/Mello* / OOC / POV Mello / Yaoi / Rating M / Lemon ...


Titre: Extrait Du Journal De Mello

Résumé: Comme le titre l'indique, extrait du journal de Mello du 25 Decembre.

*Matt/Mello* / OOC / POV Mello / Yaoi / Rating M / Lemon

Disclamer: Remercions Tsugumi Oba.

*Kisu*

* * *

Petit blablabla de l'autatrice: Un gros MEA CULPA pour les fautes d'orthographes! J'ai relu, re-relu et re-re-relu mais nous ne sommes jamais a l'abri des quelques fautes et oublis qui passent a la trappe! Et puis je ne suis pas Bescherelle...

A propos des reviews: pour ceux qui ont un profil je réponds directement, pour les autres c'est sur mon profil! Voila. ^^

Euh... Bah... Je crois que c'est tout le moment.

Bonne Lecture!! Et **JOYEUX NOEL A TOUS** !! ^^

* * *

Fic revu et corriger par ma beta Deb ! Merci a toi !! Kiss

* * *

_25 décembre_

Aujourd'hui a été le plus beau Noel que j'ai jamais passé. Je l'ai passé avec Matt. Oh ce n'était pas le premier (et ce ne sera surement pas le dernier) mais celui-ci était unique.

Malgré que Matt et moi nous connaissions depuis tellement longtemps et que nous soyons ensemble depuis trois ans, il n'a jamais vraiment été quelqu'un de présent et d'attentionné. Pourtant aujourd'hui…

D'habitude, Matt m'offre toujours du chocolat, que ce soit pour mon anniversaire, la saint Valentin, Pâques, ou encore Noël. Comme tout les ans, je m'attendais à –encore- recevoir des chocolats, pas que ca me déplaise, au contraire. Alors qu'il déballait le cadeau que je lui avais acheté (la dernière console portable même pas encore sortis, merci mes contacts !) j'ai pris le paquet qui m'était réservé.

Bizarre. Déjà en taille, il était assez gros (oh! beaucoup de chocolat! ai-je pensé) puis lorsque je l'ai pris, il était tout léger.

Lui était déjà plongé dans son monde virtuel et ne me voyait pas perplexe. Seulement quand il a entendu le froissement du papier, j'ai bien vu qu'il regardait avec attention.

Dans la boite il n'y avait qu'une enveloppe. Et dans cette enveloppe… Deux billets pour aller à Paris.

Il est descendu du canapé et s'est agenouillé derrière moi pour m'enlacer et me chuchoter « Je t'emmène à Paris visiter la chocolaterie Le Nôtre. »

Pas très éloquent, comme d'habitude. Mais moi ça me suffit. L'avoir à mes cotés, pouvoir le toucher, l'embrasser, le serrer contre moi. Toutes ces choses me suffisent amplement.

Je me suis retourné pour l'enlacer à mon tour et l'embrasser. Même lors de nos ébats, Matt est assez froid et distant, pourtant aujourd'hui était vraiment pas un jour comme les autres, la magie de Noël surement.

Notre baiser devenait de plus en plus brulant de passion et de désir, et je sentais Matt m'attirer à lui afin de basculer. Mais aujourd'hui j'avais un autre cadeau pour lui. Une chose que je lui ai plusieurs fois refusée, par peur.

Mes mains se sont resserrées autour de sa nuque et c'est moi qui l'ai tiré, me retrouvant le dos sur le tapis et lui au dessus de moi. C'était moi son deuxième cadeau, et il l'a tout de suite compris.

« Tu es sur ? » M'a-t-il demandé. Plus que jamais. Cette fois je ne fuirais pas. Je l'ai embrassé pour lui confirmer ma pensée.

Je crois que ça l'a vraiment perturbé car je l'ai senti trembler un instant. Peut-être était-ce dû a l'excitation. Ou à de l'impatience. En tout cas ses mouvements non jamais été aussi imprécis et maladroits. C'était étrange, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il se retrouvait au dessus de moi avant… l'acte en lui-même. Il a même souvent été dominant lors des préliminaires.

Apres l'avoir senti soupirer, j'ai cru qu'il allait abandonner, mais j'avais tout faux ! Il m'a dit qu'il avait du mal à se retenir de ne pas me sauter dessus. Ça m'a fait sourire, combien de fois ai-je dans sa situation. Même lors de ce moment je me contrôlais pour ne prendre le dessus. C'était son cadeau, donc j'ai résisté et lui aussi. Enfin… pas très longtemps car ses dents ont vite trouvé la navette de ma fermeture éclair de mon haut pour la faire glisser jusqu'en bas. Heureusement que nous avons une cheminée, sinon je ne sais pas comment j'aurais fait pour ne pas mourir de froid à être torse nu ainsi. Quoique ses mains et sa langue m'auraient très certainement réchauffé comme elles l'ont fait.

Je sais que beaucoup de gens pense que Matt est un insensible qui n'y connaît rien, pourtant avec moi il est toujours empli de douceur. Ses mains caressaient mes flancs pendant que sa bouche s'affairait à embrasser chaque centimètre de ma peau.

D'une main il m'avait attrapé le poignet gauche pour en embrasser le creux et remonté peu a peu vers mon épaule, me léchant à certain endroits ou me mordillant à d'autre. Comme lorsqu'il est arrivé a l'intersection entre mon épaule et mon cou. Je déteste quand il fait ca, mais je l'ai laissé faire, je n'avais pas forcement envie de casser ce précieux moment.

Pourtant c'est lui qui a tout cessé pour se levé et me laisser a moitié nu sur le tapis du salon. Je savais ce qu'il allait faire. Il était parti dans la chambre chercher le lubrifiant et les capotes. Ça me saoule vraiment d'en utiliser, mais c'est aussi de ma faute. C'est moi qui est dérapé et qui est commis cette erreur avec Near. Nous n'aurions jamais dû, mais c'est quand même arrivé… J'ai tout avoué à Matt et il m'a pardonné, mais comme nous nous étions pas protégés avec Near et que ça fait moins de trois mois, Matt et moi prenons nos précautions.

Quand j'ai vu Matt revenir dans le salon il était nu, entièrement, avec juste dans les mains une boite de capote et le tube dans l'autre main. Il a tout jeté sur le canapé puis s'est assis sur mes cuisses en revenant m'embrasser. Je n'aime pas trop quand il se retrouve a poil comme ça sur mes fringue mais bon je dis rien. J'attendais patiemment que monsieur se décide.

Puis j'en ai eu marre quand j'ai vu qu'il s'excitait trop et qu'il aurait pu éjaculer à tout moment sur mon sublime pantalon en cuir ! Je lui ai dis d'attendre deux minutes le temps que je me mette à l'aise puis une fois nus tout deux nous avons repris nos baisers et nos caresses.

L'espace d'un instant j'avais oublié que ce serait moi le uke cette fois. Puis c'est quand je l'ai vu attraper les capotes et le lubrifiant que ce futur –douloureux- souvenir a refait surface.

D'un doigt il écarta la mèche qui barre la moitié de mon visage et parcouru ma cicatrice, vestige d'une autre époque. Il n'y a que lui qui aie le droit de la voir et surtout la toucher, je la déteste moi. Tout comme celle que j'ai sur le torse. Mais ça n'empêche pas Matt de m'embrasser, je suis heureux de ne pas le rebuter malgré ces déformations. En contrepartie lui me dit qu'il fume et qu'il se détériore a sa façon et que pourtant je ne le rejette pas. Il est vraiment trop bizarre des fois…

Je ne me souviens plus vraiment comment on en est arrivé là, mais tout ce que je sais c'est que Matt n'est peut-être pas très doué pour les palabres, mais pour ce qui est des fellations c'est le meilleur ! Je ne m'en lasse jamais, rien que le souvenir de sa bouche sur moi me suffit a m'exciter de nouveau.

Il a une façon bien particulière de faire, je n'ai pas encore vraiment trouvé quoi, mais c'est spécial. Sa bouche épouse parfaitement mon sexe, comme si ils étaient tout deux destinés, comme nos corps qui s'emboitent si bien l'un avec l'autre.

En faite Matt sait imposer un rythme parfait. Il va ni trop lentement ni trop vite, s'adaptant a mes réactions. Parfois il innove en prenant une nouvelle inclinaison ou s'amusant à me frustrer. Mais pas ce soir, ce soir il a été fabuleux, malgré la capote qui nous séparait. Ce que je peux m'en vouloir !

Une chance qu'il ai ramené la boite parce que nous en avons utilisé qu'un ! Déjà parce qu'après ma petite gâterie lui aussi a eu le privilège de se 'vider' avant de passer aux choses sérieuses. Comme ça au moins on ne courrait pas le risque qu'il vienne a peine une fois en moi, comme ca m'avait fait la première fois…

Non ce soir nous avons pris notre temps, malheureusement recouvert de ce maudit latex, nous avons repris nos baisers endiablés. Je n'arrivais pas a décrocher ma bouche de la sienne, j'avais une de ses envies de lui, comme jamais, mais cette fois je le voulais vraiment en moi, pas comme toutes les autres fois où j'attendais à peine avant de le prendre. Et comme j'aurais aimé qu'il me prenne sans plus de cérémonie !! Mais non, Matt a bien pris le temps de me préparer.

Je l'ai bien vu se venger quand même. Plusieurs fois il m'a soutenu mordicus que le lubrifiant était une substance froide et moi je ne voulais pas le croire… Mais une fois sur mon anneau de chair je l'ai bien sentit que c'était froid ! Il m'a sourit de façon un peu sadique avec son rictus qui voulait dire « je te l'avais dis ! ». Heureusement que ses doigts sont venus me réchauffer ! C'était très étrange comme sensation. Il a reproduit exactement les mêmes gestes que je fais pour lui, massant mon entrée du doigt avant d'y insérer une phalange.

Bon ce n'est pas comme si c'était la première fois ! En faite j'avais déjà essayé une fois seul dans la douche mais Matt était arrivé alors que j'allais me mettre un deuxième doigt. Il n'a rien vu et je lui ai fait l'amour…

Ce n'est pas parce que ce n'était pas la première fois que je ne me suis pas crispé ! C'était vraiment trop étrange comme sensation, et puis en même temps je me répétais que c'était les doigts de Matt que j'avais en moi et il faut dire que ca m'excitais dangereusement !

J'avais tellement hâte qu'il me fasse enfin sien que je n'ai eu besoin que de quelques allers-retours pour être prêt. Ça l'a vraiment étonné me disant que c'était la première fois quand même et qu'il devrait vraiment bien me préparer, pas comme notre première fois ou je ne l'ai pas préparé…

Sauf que moi là ce soir sur le moment je n'en pouvais plus et je comprenais enfin pourquoi des fois il me hurlait de le prendre sans sommation. J'ai mis moi-même mes jambes sur ses épaules pour qu'il n'aie pas vraiment le choix.

Et ça a fonctionné ! Après une bonne dose de lubrifiant sur mon intimité et son érection et s'est enfin insinuée en moi glissant doucement. J'ai eu mal comme jamais dans ma vie, mais je n'ai rien dis et ai serré les dents. Matt le subi à chaque fois ce que ce ne dois pas être aussi terrible ! Et bien si c'était horrible, j'ai mis prêt de dix minutes après qu'il soit entré en entier pour me calmer.

Pendant ces dix minutes je voyais bien Matt qui commençais à perdre patience et venir m'embrasser et caresser pour me détendre sauf que ca n'aidait pas vraiment car étant pressé, ses caresses étaient souvent trop appuyées et me faisait plus de mal que de bien. Mais je me suis bien gardé de lui dire !

Enfin bref ! Apres la douleur passé il a enfin commencé a bouger, mes jambes reposant dans le creux de ses coudes ses mains m'agrippant les fesses.

Je me suis senti soulagé quand il est sorti, puis gêné de nouveau une fois en moi mais après plusieurs mouvements des sortes de vagues de plaisir m'ont envahies. Sur le coup je n'ai pas tout compris, j'ai cru que je m'étais évanoui l'espace de quelques secondes. Mes yeux s'étaient fermés et quand je les ai rouverts Matt me regardait en souriant tendrement.

« Maintenant tu comprends se que je ressens quand tu me fais l'amour Mello. »

Waaah c'est si bon que ça ! Si j'avais su ! Il avait trouvé ma prostate et m'avait envoyé au delà du cosmos en la percutant. Quand il a vu que j'avais compris il ma souris un peu plus… sauvagement et a ajouté « Maintenant tu va comprendre… ».

Et effectivement j'ai bien compris. Tout comme il sait trouver le rythme quand il me suce, il a su trouver le bon rythme pour ses coups de reins ! Ils frappaient juste a chaque fois de façon régulière, accélérant un peu me faisant parcourir l'univers.

C'était tellement bon que j'ai éjaculé deux fois, alors que lui n'a joui qu'une fois.

J'ai tellement aimé l'avoir en moi que même une fois fini je lui ai demandé de rester encore un peu le temps de me remettre du choc.

Ça a vraiment été mon plus beau Noel… Avec le meilleur de cadeaux. Un mal de chien dans le bas du dos !

*******

Mello venais de refermer son journal quand Matt le rejoint sur le lit.

- Encore entrain d'écrire dans ce vieux machin ?

- C'est un cadeau de L je te signale. Tu en a un toi aussi !

Et il crèverait plutôt que d'avouer qu'il s'en sert.

- Au fait j'ai oublié quelque chose…

- Quoi ?

- Joyeux Noël Matt.

- Joyeux Noël mon chamello.

*Fin*

* * *

**Mello** **:** *.* Je suis uke ??

**Nana :** Ah bah oui apparemment ! :D

**Mello :** Merci Nana ! Je suis content d'avoir attendu ! Joyeux Noël ! ^^ Oh ! Et… review !


End file.
